Out of Mind
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Allem Anschein nach führt Hermine Granger erfolgreich einen Buchladen, lebt ein glückliches Leben und will nichts weiter. Als jedoch jemand aus ihrer Vergangenheit beginnt, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen, realisiert Hermine, dass die Dinge niemals so sind, wie sie erscheinen. – HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Mind**

 **Autor:** galfoy

 **Fanfiction:** Out of Mind

(Links zu Autor und Übersetzung sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

 _Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!_

* * *

 **Autenkommentar von galfoy:** Hallo ihr Lieben! Fröhliche Weihnachten! Ist ein nicht ganz so kurzer One Shot für euch. Ich habe ihn schon ewig schreiben wollen und ich war so glücklich, dass ich ihn fertig bekommen habe! Es ist keine besondere überfluffige Weihnachtsgeschichte – es ist ein kleines Bisschen verrückt, aber endet ziemlich nett, ich schwöre. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle wohlige und glückliche Weihnachten, wo auch immer ihr seid (wir sind ein Multi-Glaubens-Haushalt, weshalb es bei uns ein köstliches Schrimp-Curry, einen Menora und einen Baum – alles im selben Raum – haben). Alles Liebe. xo

* * *

Es regnete wieder. Was für ein Ärgernis. Hermine seufzte, als sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Heftiger Wind ließ das Glas am Fenster vibrieren. Alles war Grau, badete im gespenstisch, gedeckten Licht, welches typisch für den Spätherbst war. Menschen eilten umher, begierig darauf ihre Erledigungen so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen.

Umso besser ist es, drinnen zu sein.

Das Wetter war ein markanter Kontrast zu der Wärme und der Behaglichkeit ihres Ladens. Buchläden sind davon mal abgesehen sowieso einladend, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihrer trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Befangenheit besonders schön ist. Er war ein Hafen der Elemente. Man konnte sich für Stunden darin verlieren, beruhigt durch die Geborgenheit des geschriebenen Wortes, eingelullt durch den Geruch der Bücher. Der Schein des Kaminfeuers füllte den gesamten Laden mit einem warmen, flackernden Licht. Es gab gemütliche Ohrensessel fürs Lesen und ein abgenutztes Sofa für den Buchclub. Der Laden war die perfekte Ruhepause vor dem Sturm.

Tatsächlich musste sie eher selten ihren Laden verlassen, da sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, direkt über dem kleinen Laden zu wohnen und zu leben. Alles, was sie brauchte, war hier. Ihr Tee, ihre Stammkunden und Krummbein natürlich. Es war schon fast kriminell, wie glücklich sie war.

Sie schenkte dem schrecklichen Wetter einen letzten Blick und stand dann auf, um den Wasserkocher anzusetzen. Verregnete Tage waren perfekt, um liegengebliebene Dinge aufzuholen. Vielleicht könnte sie die Geschichtsabteilung neu nach dem Alphabet sortieren.

Summend warf Hermine den Teebeutel in ihre Tasse und ging den Sturm aus ihren Gedanken verbannend an die Arbeit.

* * *

Ein neuer Tag brach an, jedoch dachte der Regen nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. War es ein trockener Sommer? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Vielleicht holte Mutter Natur auf, nun, da sich die Jahreszeiten verändert hatten. Es war eigentlich eine sanfte Brise draußen.

Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase, als der Donner hoch droben wütete. Sie hatte noch nie Donner gemocht. Sie mochte nicht die Art, wie man ihn in seinen Knochen spüren konnte.

Ablenkung würde heute trotzdem leicht sein. Sie hatte diesen Morgen eine große Buchbestellung erhalten. Krummbein hielt auf dem größten der Kartons ein Nickerchen, hatte sich ausgestreckt wie ein König und wachte gelegentlich kurz auf, um sie anzublinzeln.

Im Laden war es trotz des Wetters voll gewesen und Hermine war froh, drinnen bleiben zu können. Systematisch platzierte sie Preisschilder auf der rechten Ecke der Rückseite eines jeden Buches. Sie wusste, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit für Details etwas neurotisch war, allerdings war sie stolz auf das, was sie aufgebaut hatte. Es gab makellos sortierte Bereiche und Bücher zu jedem erdenklichen Thema. Diesen Laden zu eröffnen war wirklich die beste Entscheidung, die sie jemals getroffen hatte.

Ein Kunde trat mit einem Buch in der Hand an die Kasse heran und Hermine tippte den Preis heiter ein.

„Es fühlt sich so an, als ob es schon ewig regnen würde", sagte sie, riss den Kassenbon ab.

„Ich glaube, dass dies sogar so ist", gluckste der Mann, während er seinen Mantel zuknöpfte. „Ich weiß nicht, was es uns kosten würde, die Sonne ein bisschen zu sehen. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss."

Hermine winkte dem Mann zu, als er den Laden verließ, und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Stapel neuer Bücher, klebte vorsichtig ein neues Preisetikett auf jedes Buch.

* * *

Es regnete die ganze nächste Woche – Hermine zuckte die Achseln und blieb drinnen, betete, dass der lokale Lebensmittelhändler direkt in den Laden lieferte. Auf diesem Wege war es einfach leichter.

* * *

Die Tür zu _Lutra Bücher_ schlug zu und Hermine erschrak sich von dem unerwarteten Geräusch. Jemand stolperte herein, spritzte mit Wasser um sich und fluchte wie ein Matrose. Mal ehrlich, glaubte heutzutage niemand mehr an Manieren?

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie, leicht verärgert darüber, dass jemand sie bei einem besonders bewegenden Abschnitt des Buches, welches sie gerade las, störte. „Sie tropfen den Boden voll."

„Offensichtlich tropfe ich auf den verdammten Boden!", antwortete die Person schnippisch, wirkte entrüstet. „Es regnet wie ein verfluchter..."

Die Worte verstummten, als die Person aufblickte. Hermine unterdrückte ein leises Keuchen.

„Malfoy?"

„Granger?" Draco starrte sie ungeniert an, seine Lippen waren vor Unglauben leicht geöffnet und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, der Regen rann seinen Nacken in winzigen Bächen herunter. Er nahm einen Schritt in ihre Richtung und trat dann nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens doch wieder zurück.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er langsam, als ob er versuchen würde, ein kleines Kind dabei nicht zu ängstigen.

„Das hier ist mein Laden", erwiderte Hermine verärgert. „Und da ich mein einziger Angestellter bin, bin ich hier von früh bis spät." Sie runzelte die Stirn über ihn, musterte seine nervöse Erscheinung. Er wirkte geradezu ängstlich. Dies ergab nicht wirklich Sinn. _Er_ war derjenige, der in _ihren_ Räumlichkeiten war.

„Geht es dir gut? Du verhältst dich merkwürdig, selbst für dich."

Seine Haltung bemerkend, schien Draco sich zu zwingen, sich zu entspannen. Er sah trotzdem unsicher aus. Er sah sich im Laden um.

„Du sagst, dieser Laden gehört dir?"

„Gewiss."

„Du... du besitzt ihn?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Das lässt sich daraus schließen, denkst du nicht? Da es meiner ist?"

Draco schenkte ihr einen gewohnten Blick der Geringschätzung und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Entschuldige meine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen", murmelte er.

„Weshalb würdest du überrascht sein?", fragte sie. „Ich habe diesen Laden seit Jahren."

Ein komischer Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht, allerdings verschwand er so schnell, wie er erschienen war. „Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du einen Buchladen hast", antwortete er. „Passt aber."

Hermine zuckte ihre Achseln, für sie war das Thema beendet. Sie weigerte sich, einen seltsam nervösen Draco Malfoy ihren Tag ruinieren zu lassen. Sie hatten sich seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte seine Anwesenheit in keiner Weise vermisst. Außerdem hatten sie nicht wirklich auf der gleichen Seite gekämpft und sobald Voldemort gefallen war, wurde er ins Gefängnis geworfen.

Dennoch konnte sie zumindest versuchen freundlich zu sein. Immerhin war er ein Kunde.

„Hör mal, es gibt einen Kamin, wenn du dich aufwärmen möchtest und ich bin mir sicher, dass du jeden Bereich perfekt organisiert vorfinden wirst, fühl dich also dazu eingeladen, dich hier umzusehen. Lass mich wissen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, anderenfalls widme ich mich wieder meinem Buch."

Ihren Teil erledigt, lächelte Hermine steif, schaute wieder auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und ignorierte offensiv ihren Kunden. Aus ihrer Ecke heraus bekam sie mit, wie er eine Weile herumlief und kurze Blicke auf die Regale warf. Als sie ihn endlich gehen hörte, atmete sie erleichternd aus.

„Komisch", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Ich könnte schwören, dass er seine Strafe immer noch in Askaban absitzt." Es war merkwürdig, dass ihr dieser Gedanke nicht schon eher in den Sinn gekommen war. Falls er irgendwann noch mal wiederkommen sollte, musste sie ihn dazu auf unauffällige Art befragen.

* * *

In dieser Woche kam Draco nicht mehr in den Laden und Hermine löschte ihn aus ihren Gedanken. Es gehörte zu ihrer Arbeit, gelegentlich auf unangenehme Leute zu stoßen. Es gab wirklich nichts, was sie dagegen tun könnte. Aber davon mal abgesehen war der Krieg schon lange vorbei und überraschender Weise war Draco nicht wirklich schrecklich zu ihr gewesen, als sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht war er im Gefängnis wenigstens ein bisschen erwachsen geworden. Wunder passierten.

Einige Tage später schaute Hermine aufgrund des Öffnens der Ladentür auf und sah einen ihr bekannten Schopf weißblonden Haares. Draco sah dieses Mal etwas weniger angespannt aus und nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu.

„Granger."

Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Ich fragte mich schon, ob du zurückkommen würdest."

„Hast du das?", fragte er offensichtlich überrascht.

„Na ja, du hast das letzte Mal nichts gekauft, also hattest du eindeutig nicht das gefunden, was du suchst."

„Ah", erwiderte er sich im Raum umblickend. „Also, ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich streifte einfach umher... sozusagen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, einen Laden zu finden. Ich wollte nur dem Wetter entkommen."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue über ihren Kunden. Er hatte bereits mehr gesagt, als sie erwartet hätte. War dies dann also eine angemessene Unterhaltung? In diesem Falle wusste sie genau, was sie vorschlagen würde.

„Nun, da du wieder hier bist, könntest du in der Zaubertrank-Rubrik herumstöbern. Ich habe gerade sehr interessante, neue Bücher bekommen." Sie erinnerte sich, dass Draco in der Schule ein besonderes Interesse für Zaubertränke hatte. Es bedeutete nicht, dass sie aus ihrer Haut fahren und ihm helfen würde... Sie hatte auf diesem Gebiet einfach nur einige faszinierende neue Bücher. Es war eine gute Verkaufstaktik, um den Kunden zu helfen das zu finden, was sie mochten, das ist alles.

„Mh, sicher", sagte er, sah wieder überrascht aus. „Ja. Danke."

„In der rechten, hinteren Ecke", rief sie ihm hinterher, als er in die falsche Richtung lief.

Einige Zeit später, als Hermine gemütlich einen frisch aufgegossenen Tee trank, kam Draco zu ihr an die Theke und stupste seinen Finger gegen die Schneekugel, welche sie für Trinkgeld benutzte.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue über ihn. _Du benimmst dich wie ein gelangweiltes Kind,_ wollte sie sagen. Doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Etwas gefunden?"

Er zuckte seine Achseln. „Die Bücher sind gut, aber sie sind nicht ganz das, was ich wollte."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Okay, also keine Zaubertränke. „Dann fühl dich frei weiter rumzustöbern", bot sie ihm an. „Manchmal ist es auch schön, wenn man nichts Spezielles im Sinn hat. Ich selber könnte Jahre damit verbringen, Bücherregale zu durchforsten."

Draco nickte und räusperte sich. „Wie lange besitzt du schon diesen Laden?"

„Oh, Ewigkeiten."

„Aber... genauer?"

Hermine biss sich nachdenklich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange. „Ich kann mich nicht an das genaue Datum erinnern, aber es ist schon ein Weilchen her. Wieso fragst du?"

„Oh, ich kann mich nur nicht daran erinnern, darüber etwas gehört zu haben, das ist alles", antwortet er schnell. „Ich wette, dass es eine Zeit lang auf der Frontseite der Zeitungen stand."

„Das war tatsächlich so. Allerdings kann das gewesen sein, als du... also... als du in..."

„In Askaban vergammelte?", mutmaßte er schmunzelnd. „Wahrscheinlich, ja. Deshalb weiß ich es vermutlich nicht."

„Entschuldige", sagte sie, fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du dort immer noch bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du daran nicht erinnert werden möchtest."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin sogar gerade erst entlassen worden. An dem Tag vor meinem ersten Besuch hier."

„Ah", erwiderte sie, war mit sich zufrieden, dass ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht ganz im Stich gelassen hatte. „Es muss sich gut anfühlen, wieder frei zu sein."

„Das tut es. Definitiv. Eine Dusche zu haben ist ein echter Bonus." Sie lachte und er grinste ihr entgegen. „Es ist halt... Alles hat sich verändert, weißt du? Sechs Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Da fällt es schwer, sich wieder zurechtzufinden."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Wetter dazu auch nicht wirklich beiträgt. Es regnet ständig."

Ein weiterer merkwürdiger Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht, als ob er versuchte etwas zu begreifen. „Granger... Wann war das Wetter das letzte Mal schön?"

„Oh, Merlin, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher", antwortete sie lachend. „Es fühlt sich so an, als ob es nie sonnig ist."

Der Nachmittag verlief ruhig, Draco wandelte durch den Laden und Hermine warf ihm gelegentlich Blicke zu. Es war lustig, ihn so zu sehen. Beinahe entspannt, nicht versucht jemanden zu beeindrucken. Komplett anders als der feindselige Junge, den sie Jahre zuvor noch kannte. Er schien sich tatsächlich zu amüsieren.

Am Ende des Tages ging er und nickte ihr lächelnd zu, bevor er in den Sturm hinaus verschwand.

* * *

„Gehst du jemals raus?"

Hermine schaute überrascht von ihrer Bestandsliste auf. „Hi, Malfoy. Ich habe dich nicht reinkommen gehört. Natürlich gehe ich raus, sei nicht verrückt."

„Ist es ein langer Weg zu dir nach Hause?"

Stirnrunzelnd legte Hermine ihr Klemmbrett ab. „Nein, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich über dem Laden wohne, brauche ich 10 Sekunden. Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb du mir diese komischen Fragen stellst?"

Er zuckt seine Achseln, wippt auf seinen Füßen. „Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich habe dich niemals diesen Ort verlassen sehen, das ist alles."

„Weshalb solltest du das auch? Du bist hier ja nur während der Öffnungszeiten. Ich kann meinen Laden tagsüber nicht wirklich verlassen."

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", erwiderte er grinsend und begann zum Kamin zu laufen.

„Davon mal abgesehen möchte ich bei diesem furchtbaren Wetter nicht wirklich hinausgehen."

Draco hielt inne und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht. „Das Wetter ist schon eine Weile miserabel, sagtest du?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine, sie fühlte sich allmählich etwas unwohl mit seinen Nachforschungen.

„Und du weißt nicht genau, wann es das letzte Mal schön war?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendjemand hier sagen kann. Wir haben alle das gleiche Wetter, weißt du."

„Natürlich", sagte er plötzlich. „Natürlich."

Hermine schnaubte verärgert und widmete sich wieder ihrer Liste. Wenn er sich ihr gegenüber sonderbar verhielt, dann konnte er das auch ohne sie. Sie hatte auch ohne seine Ablenkungen genug zu tun.

* * *

„Granger, du hast ja eine Rubrik Muggel-Romanlitaratur."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie, löste sich widerwillig von ihrem Buch. Diese Woche war er jeden Tag wiedergekommen. Wieso bemerkte er das erst jetzt? „Muggel-Romane sind wundervoll. Jeder kann es genießen, sogar Hexen und Zauberer."

Draco schnaubte ungläubig. „Bei mir zu Hause wird man für ein oder zwei Tage in den Kerker geworfen, wenn man die Wörter ‚Muggel-Romanliteratur' nur haucht."

„Das ist furchtbar", entgegnete sie abwertend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du als Erwachsener solche Entscheidungen nun selber treffen kannst."

„Schlägst du mir etwa gerade vor, dass ich ein Muggel-Buch lesen sollte?", fragte er lachend.

„Du verbringst entsetzlich viel Zeit hier. Was soll das bringen, wenn du dein Leserepertoire nicht erweitern möchtest?"

Draco schenkte ihr einen angesäuerten Blick.

„Oh, hör auf damit", sagte sie daraufhin. „Hier, probiere das. Ich denke, du könntest dich mit der Aussage dieses Buches identifizieren."

Er nahm das angebotene Buch entgegen und las den Titel.

„Alle Familien sind verkorkst?"

„Es ist ein exzellentes Buch", sagte sie, versuchte dabei ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren. Es fiel ihr mehr als schwer. Er sah so urkomisch beleidigt aus. „Geistreicher und witziger Schreibstil."

„Meine Familie ist nicht verkorkst", stotterte er.

„Es geht nicht um deine Familie, Malfoy. Es geht um eine erfundene Familie. Es ist ein wirklich sehr pfiffiges Buch."

„Pfiffig?", wimmerte er. „Es ist von Muggeln. Wie clever kann das sein?"

Sie starrte ihn Haare sträubend und wütend an.

„Komm schon", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen und zog irgendwie eine Grimasse. „Schau mich nicht so an. Ich hasse diesen Blick. Merlin, Granger. Muss ich wirklich?"

„Du _musst_ gar nichts tun... Aber du solltest. Ich denke, dir würde es gefallen."

„Mir fällt nicht ein Grund ein, weshalb ich das lesen sollte", klagte er.

„Nichts? Ich wette, ich würde einen Grund finden."

Ein Strahlen blitzte in Dracos Augen auf und er hob anzüglich eine Augenbraue.

„Na offensichtlich eine frische Perspektive!", stellte sie klar, war etwas durcheinander aufgrund seiner Antwort. Draco war sofort niedergeschlagen.

„Und vielleicht eine Tasse Tee."

„Du bietest mir einen Tee und ein frische Perspektive?" Er wirkte zweifelnd.

„Sag mir nicht, du bist versucht."

Er schnaufte verärgert. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich solch eine Unterhaltung führe."

„Malfoy, lies es einfach."

„Granger...", wimmerte er.

„Lies!"

Eine Kehrtwende machend stapfte Draco zum Sofa, ließ dabei seinen Umhang für einen maximal dramatischen Effekt herumwirbeln.

Natürlich begann er das Buch zu lesen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag baute Draco sich vor Hermine in der Zauberkunst-Abteilung auf, in der sie Staub wischte, und er weigerte sich ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Soll ich wirklich glauben, dass Muggel die Sterne erreichen können?"

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. Stimmt ja, das Buch. Es ging schließlich um Astronauten. „Weißt du wirklich nichts über die Raumfahrt?"

„Wieso zur verfluchten Hölle sollte ich etwas darüber wissen...?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst – ich frage nur. Muggel können viele faszinierende Dinge vollbringen, weißt du. Und ja, Muggel können die Sterne erreichen. Sie sind sogar auf dem Mond gelaufen."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Nun, das macht es mir natürlich einfacher", seufzte sie.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dein nächstes Buch handelt von Raumfahrt. Beeil dich und beende es, damit ich dir etwas Neues geben kann."

Draco rollte seine Augen, widersprach ihr jedoch nicht. Auch nicht über die nächsten zehn Bücher, die sie ihm gab.

* * *

„Ich will mehr über Elektrizität und andere Muggel-Erfindungen lesen", sagte er eines Tages, schaffte es dabei bockig zu klingen.

„Wie schaffst du es nur, dass solch ein Satz wie eine Klage klingt? Ich schwöre dir, du hast eine Gabe des Jammerns, welche konkurrenzlos bleibt. Ich werde dir etwas bestellen, Malfoy. Entspann dich."

„Es wird ewig brauchen, bis das Buch da ist!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Es wird ungefähr eine Stunde dauern. Hör auf so ungeduldig zu sein."

Sie konnte spüren, wie er sie anschaute, versuchte ihr auf den Zahn zu fühlen. „Granger... Wie ist es möglich, dass deine Bestellungen so schnell bearbeitet werden?"

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Sie hatte bisher noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Wenn sie etwas brauchte, erschien es einfach. So liefen die Dinge hier ab.

„Die Verlage müssen mich mögen", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Wie könnten sie das nicht?", merkte er über seine Schulter hinweg an, während er davon schlenderte.

Hermines Augen wurden schmal. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wann er es ernst meinte, denn ab und zu hätte sie schwören können, dass er ihr ein Kompliment schenkte.

* * *

Es regnete immer noch. Hermine durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis auf der Suche nach dem Tag, an dem das letzte Mal die Sonne durch ihre kleinen Fenster geschienen hatte. Sie musste passen.

Sie war darüber so fassungslos, dass sie sich dazu entschied, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

* * *

 _Hallöchen Popöchen :D_

 _Nein Quatsch, hallo meine lieben und treuen Leser und herzlichen willkommen zu meiner nächsten kurzen Übersetzung!_ _ **Out of Mind**_ _ist eigentlich ein voll laaaaaaanger One Shot, weshalb ich ihn in wahrscheinlich 3 Kapitel aufgeteilt habe._

 _Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel sagt euch bereits zu und ihr genießt noch die weiteren beiden Kapitel :)_

 _Eure Ivy_


	2. Chapter 2

Der Laden begann sich zu verändern, sang- und klanglos.

Es war nicht länger ein Ort, an dem Hermine wie auf einer Insel hinter ihrer Theke saß und die Kunden dabei beobachtete, wie sie hinein- und herausströmten. Mittlerweile war es ein Ort, an dem sie dasaß und speziell eine Person beobachtete – eine Person, die glücklich darüber war mit ihr zu sprechen, die des Öfteren mit ihr zusammen eine Tasse Tee trank. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aufsah, gehörte Draco mit seinen blonden Haaren zum Inventar des Ladens, er hatte sich im Sessel am Kamin zusammengerollt und las. Es war merkwürdig beruhigend.

„Du starrst", sagte er eines Abends, blickte dabei nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf.

Hermine errötete und schaute weg. Sie konnte es nicht mal abstreiten. Sie versuchte ab und zu einen Blick zu riskieren, doch anscheinend war sie nicht vorsichtig genug. Es war ja auch schwerlich ihre Schuld, dass seine Gesichtszüge männlicher geworden sind. Mittlerweile sah er erwachsen aus.

„Sorry", murmelte sie.

Draco zuckte mit seinen Achseln und blätterte zur nächsten Seite. „Ich habe mich schon vor Wochen daran gewöhnt, Granger."

Für die nächste halbe Stunde versteckte sie sich im Lagerraum, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht in Flammen aufging.

Später, als sie den Laden zuschloss, entschloss sie sich dazu, dass ihre Befangenheit nicht die Überhand gewinnen sollte. Na und, also schätzte sie sein Aussehen – keine große Sache. Sie waren beide erwachsen. _Er_ war hier der unverbesserliche Flirt, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Definitiv nicht sie.

Außerdem würde er die ganze Zeit nicht so verdammt zufrieden über sich selbst aussehen, wenn er ihre schüchterne Verlegenheit wirklich hassen würde. Eingebildeter Bastard.

* * *

„Denkst du, dass es bis Weihnachten aufhört?", fragte Draco eines Tages, schaute dabei hinaus in den Regen.

„Hmmm?", entgegnete sie, war versunken in ihrem Buch.

„Der Regen. Wir haben bald Weihnachten. Kein besonders festliches Wetter, denkst du nicht auch?"

Sie blickte nach draußen zum Wolkenbruch. „Weißt du, ich vergaß, dass Weihnachten vor der Tür steht."

„Wie könntest du das vergessen? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du schon alle möglichen Pläne geschmiedet hast. Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Mit Freunden? Der bewundernden Öffentlichkeit?"

„Der Tee ist fertig", sagte sie schnell, verschwand im Hinterzimmer. Falls er gemerkt hatte, dass sie seiner Frage ausgewichen war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Allerdings konnte sie seinen Blick auf sich spüren, während sie sich mit dem Wasser beschäftigte.

* * *

„Was ist das?", spottete Draco, wendete dabei das Buch in seiner Hand.

„Stolz und Vorurteil", antwortete sie, bereitete eine frische Tasse Tee zu. „Es ist ein Liebesroman."

„Scheiß drauf! Gib mir etwas Interessantes."

„Es ist interessant! Es ist mein Lieblingsbuch!"

„Bäh", seufzte er. „Gut. Ich werde deine Stiefmütterchen-Romanze lesen."

„Klappe", antwortete sie zimperlich. „Es ist ein entzückendes Buch. Ich denke, du wirst es mögen."

„Das sagst du immer!"

„Und lag ich bis jetzt falsch?"

Draco knurrte und dampfte davon. Hermine spürte, wie sie grinsen musste. Es war so einfach, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

Außerdem vermutete sie, dass es ihm tatsächlich gefallen würde. Er würde es nur niemals zugeben.

* * *

Es war Dienstag, es war Mittag und Draco war nicht da. Draco war _immer_ hier.

Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, nervös zur Tür zu schauen. Sie goss sich einen Tee nach dem anderen auf und hoffte, dass sie jemanden hatte, mit dem sie sich darüber unterhalten konnte. Kunden kamen hinein und heraus, doch keiner war ihr vertraut.

Sie schlief auf dem Sofa des Buchclubs ein, Krummbein lag zu ihren Füßen, der Sturm wütete draußen.

* * *

Hermine erwachte am Morgen mit schrecklichen Nackenschmerzen und überstand mehr schlecht als recht die ersten Kunden.

Binnen kürzester Zeit klingelte die winzige Glocke an der Ladentür. Draco trat ein, schüttelte das Wasser von seinen Schultern.

„Wo warst du?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen, drängte sich ihm in den Weg, bevor er überhaupt seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Hast du?", fragte er schmunzelnd nach, allerdings erreichte das Lächeln nicht seine Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dir Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Ich musste Familienangelegenheiten klären."

„Oh", brachte Hermine hervor und spürte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten. „Entschuldige, es ist nur... Du kommst jeden Tag und ich dachte..."

„Ist gut", sagte er, drückte ihre Schulter und trat um sie herum. „Ich hätte es erwähnen sollen." Sein Blick landete an der Ladentheke, auf welcher er einige Teepötte vom gestrigen Tag erblickte. „Hattest du eine Party."

Ihre Wangen glühten. „Ich war gerade dabei sie wegzuräumen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit deiner Familie?"

Er räusperte sich und Hermine hätte blind sein müssen, um seine Anspannung nicht zu bemerken. „Mein Vater ist im Krankenhaus. Eigentlich ist er das schon eine Weile, doch es scheint ihm nicht besser zu gehen."

„Oh, Malfoy, es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Gibt es nichts, was man tun kann?"

Er seufzte. „Vielleicht. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch mehr Zeit für ihn aufbringen möchten, um ehrlich zu sein. Todesser und so."

Hermine sah erzürnt aus. „Kriminell oder nicht, er hat genauso wie jeder andere Anspruch darauf! Sicherlich wissen das seine Heiler."

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco achselzuckend. Er setzte sich schwerfällig auf das verwitterte Sofa. Verschwunden war sein sonstiges gemütliches Herumlümmeln – er sah beunruhigt und angespannt aus.

„Granger... Ich muss dich etwas fragen."

Hermine verkrampfte sich, rüstete sich für das, was er sagen würde.

„Kommen Potter und Weasley jemals hierher, um dich zu sehen?"

Es war das Letzte, was sie zu hören erwartet hätte. Die Tasse, welche Hermine gerade säuberte, rutschte ihr aus der Hand und fiel mit einem Knall zu Boden. „Verdammt", murmelte sie, kniete sich hin, um die Scherben aufzuheben und scheuchte Draco davon, als er kam, um zu helfen.

„Geh, setz dich hin. Ich bin heute ungeschickt. Habe nicht gut geschlafen, das ist alles." Sie nahm sich Zeit mit dem Aufräumen, begegnete jedoch schließlich seinem Blick, als sie die Zeit nicht länger herauszögern konnte. Sie zappelte herum, versuchte das plötzliche Zittern, welches ihre Hände überkommen war, zu unterbinden.

„Sie kommen nicht hierher", sagte sie flüsternd.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie kommen nicht hierher. Harry hat unheimlich viel auf Arbeit zu tun und Ron... Ron hatte andere Dinge zu erledigen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden schon irgendwann in den Laden kommen."

„Du meinst, dass sie noch nie hier gewesen sind? Niemals?"

„Sie sind beschäftigt", schnappte sie. „Sie haben eine Menge zu tun. Das Letzte, was sie brauchen, bin ich, die sie belästigt."

„Aber sie sind deine besten Freunde", protestierte Draco. „Und Weasley ist dein Freund."

„Das ist er definitiv nicht!"

„Warte... Was? Seit wann?", wollte Draco wissen, sah dabei zunehmend verwirrt aus.

„Kurz bevor ich den Laden kaufte. Er, ähm, machte mit mir Schluss. Es ist... Es ist okay. Ehrlich. Es funktionierte für ihn nicht und ich wollte ihn nicht zwingen zu bleiben."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sein Kinn war angespannt. „Verstehe. Das wusste ich nicht. Und kommen andere Freunde von dir hierher und besuchen dich?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. Weshalb fragte er diese unangenehmen Fragen? Diese Unterhaltung ließ sie sich mulmig fühlen. „Hör mal, das ist wirklich kein Thema. Ich habe genügend Kunden, um im Geschäft zu bleiben und ich bin hier wirklich ziemlich glücklich."

„Ich glaube, das ist das Problem, Granger." Er sagte es so leise, dass sie es beinahe überhörte, doch über diese Worte konnte man sich nicht irren.

„Was meinst du? Was für ein Problem?"

Er seufzte und sah zu ihr auf. „Bist du so glücklich, dass du niemals von hier fortgehen willst?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich fragte", wiederholte sich Draco und sah dabei aus, als ob er sie nicht wirklich etwas von dem fragen wollte, „bist du so glücklich, dass du niemals von hier fortgehen willst?"

Sie sackte in sich zusammen. „Was genau willst du damit bezwecken?"

Er fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern aufgeregt durch die Haare, bevor er aufstand. „Komm mit mir mit", schlug er vor, hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Geh mit mir vor die Tür."

„Machst du Witze?", fragte sie auf seine Hand starrend. „Weshalb sollte ich hinausgehen? Das Wetter ist schrecklich."

„Es ist nur ein bisschen Regen", sagte er, streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

„Absolut nicht", entgegnete sie, zog sich in die Sicherheit ihrer Ladentheke zurück. „Ich gehe nicht raus. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

„Granger, du musst diesen Ort verlassen."

„Ich muss nichts machen!", widersprach sie ihm, war entsetzt über das Gefühl von Tränen, die drohten überzulaufen. Das war alles so demütigend. „Wieso drängst du so darauf?"

„Weil es ungesund ist!", antwortete er. „Was ist mit deinem Leben außerhalb dieses Ladens?"

„Ich _habe_ kein Leben außerhalb dieses Ladens!"

„Stellt das kein Problem für dich dar? Du bist eine Kriegsheldin, Granger. Jeder liebt dich. Erscheint es dir nicht merkwürdig, dass ich dein einziger Kunde bin?"

„Bist du verrückt?", spottete sie. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit Kunden. Ich verkaufe tatsächlich Bücher, weißt du. Meine Stammkunden halten sogar jeden Donnerstag einen Buchclub ab."

„Wer sind deine Stammkunden? Nenn mir ihre Namen."

„Was?"

„Nenn mir ihre Namen. Beschreibe sie mir. Kannst du dich an ein einziges Gesicht erinnern?"

„Ich muss dir gar nichts erzählen", stotterte sie, wich zurück, Panik machte sich breit. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre über dich besorgt. Es war zu gut, um wahr zu sein, nicht? Wie du plötzlich dazu in der Lage warst, dich höflich mit mir zu unterhalten. Hast du das alles nur gespielt, diese letzten Wochen? War es eine Art Trick, um meine Deckung zu Fall zu bringen?"

„Was? Nein!"

„Vielleicht, um mich so weit zu bringen, dass ich mich in deiner Gegenwart wohl fühle, damit du mich verletzen kannst? Nun gut, bravo, du hast gewonnen. Mission erfolgreich beendet."

„Granger", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das Thema wirklich nicht aufbringen, aber da draußen sind Menschen, die dich lieben. Sie wollen dich sehen."

„Dann sollen sie hierherkommen!", entgegnete sie, lief in diesem winzigen Raum hin und her.

„Was ist, wenn sie nicht reinkommen können?"

Sie hielt inne, wandte sich ihm langsam zu. Draco war so blass wie ein Blatt Papier, er beobachtete sie misstrauisch. Er sah sehr nervös aus.

„Was meinst du, ‚nicht reinkommen können'?"

„Was ist, wenn...", er befeuchtete seine Lippen, wählte bedacht seine Worte. „Was ist, wenn sie nicht wissen, wie man hierherkommt?"

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Niemand hat Probleme."

„Mit ‚Niemand' bin eigentlich nur ich gemeint, Granger."

„Hör auf das zu sagen. Ich habe Kunden und du hast völlig deinen Verstand verloren."

„Granger..."

„Ich denke du solltest gehen."

Draco machte ein langes Gesicht. „Bitte, bitte schicke mich nicht weg. Schließ mich nicht aus."

„Geh", knurrte sie, zeigte zur Tür. „Geh jemand anderen ärgern."

Er lächelte traurig. „Ich habe niemand anderen, Granger."

Etwas schmerzte in ihrer Brust, doch sie ignorierte es. „Draco, ich bitte dich zum letzten Mal. Bitte geh."

„Hermine, hör mir zu..."

„Ich habe genug gehört. Es war nett, dich kennenzulernen." Sie bemerkte, dass Dracos Füße ihn zur Tür zogen, doch sein Oberkörper versuchte sie zu erreichen. Komische Magie. Ihr Kopf drehte sich.

„Hermine, mach das nicht!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco", sagte sie. Die kleine Glocke klingelte. Die Tür schlug zu.

Sie war einmal mehr alleine.

Draußen begann plötzlich ein Schneesturm zu wüten.

* * *

Draco kehrte nicht zurück.

Sie hatte gelegentlich Kunden, doch, wenn sie versuchte, sich auf ihre Gesichter zu konzentrieren, waren sie alle verschwommen. Es ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie schließlich aufhörte es zu versuchen. Es kamen immer weniger Leute herein. Der Schnee häufte sich draußen an, wurde jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Draußen war es fast dunkel. Sie las jedes Buch, was sie finden konnte – jede Seite fühlte sich wie ein Stück Selbsterhaltung an.

Eines Morgens sah sie Krummbein und erkannte, dass er mittlerweile sehr alt sein musste. Viel zu alt für eine Katze, auch wenn er zum Teil ein Kniesel war. Er schnurrte sie an, seine unmögliche Existenz schien ihn nicht zu stören, und sie wischte ihre Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel weg, bevor sie ihn hinter seinen Ohren kraulte.

Die Kerzen flackerten. Aus der Stille heraus hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Ladentür.

Hermine stolperte beinah über sich selbst, als sie zur Tür ging, um sie aufzuzerren. Von der Kraft des Windes wurde sie sofort umgeworfen.

„Ruhig Blut", sagte Draco, er sah zwar halb erfroren aus, doch lächelte er trotzdem, als er ihr aufhalf.

„Du bist zurückgekommen!", schluchzte sie, klammerte sich an seinen eisigen Umhang und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, verdammt sei ihre Würde. Er fühlte sich real an. Sie konnte die Schneeflocken auf seinem Ärmel sehen, sie konnte hören, wie sein Herz gegen ihre Wange schlug – er war real, er war real, er war real.

„Shhh, Granger. Es ist alles gut."

„Nichts ist gut", murmelte sie in seinen Pullover hinein. „Alles fällt auseinander."

„Das tut es wirklich", sagte er ehrfürchtig. Sie wusste, dass er sich im Laden umsah. Die Regale leerten sich langsam selber. Überall lag Staub. Seitdem er gegangen war, war der Laden um Jahre gealtert.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", flüsterte sie.

„Ich denke, ich könnte es wissen", erwiderte er. „Ich habe eine Vermutung. Eigentlich eher ein Angebot."

„Ein Angebot?" Sie blickte hinauf zu ihm, er schenkte ihr noch immer ein freundliches Lächeln, obwohl seine Wangen vom Wind noch ganz rot waren. Seine feste Umarmung gab ihr Halt und sie zitterte.

„Ich möchte mit dir ausgehen. Zum Kaffee oder Tee oder zum Abendessen... Was auch immer du magst. Du kannst mich auch an einen Muggel-Ort bringen, wenn du das möchtest."

„Du bittest mich... Du bittest mich um ein Date? Ein Date?"

„Ja", antwortete er leise. „Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen. Ich habe viel Zeit verschwendet, Granger – Zeit, die vor allem nicht einmal meine ist."

„Was meinst du?"

Er sah nun traurig aus und hob eine Hand, um ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Mein Vater ist gestorben." Sie keuchte, allerdings schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste daran. Ich werde zurück nach Askaban geschickt. Seine schwindende Gesundheit war der einzige Grund, weshalb ich so zeitig herausgelassen wurde. Sie werden mich nicht länger auf freiem Fuß lassen, leider."

„Das ist furchtbar!"

„Das ist es vermutlich", seufzte Draco. „Er hat gelitten, weißt du. Er wollte niemals solch ein langwieriges Ende. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er in der Schlacht stirbt... Er hat nie gedacht, dass er menschlich genug war, um einer Krankheit zu erliegen. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie meine Mutter mit der Tatsache umgehen wird, dass ich fortgeschickt werde." Er sah zu ihr herunter, lächelte und sie konnte die Trauer in seinen Augen sehen. „Ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir ausgehen, bevor ich wieder eingesperrt werde. Ich muss noch eine ganz schön lange Zeit absitzen. Ich weiß, dass das eine große Bitte ist und natürlich kannst du auch ablehnen. Es ist nur... Ich hätte etwas Schönes, an das ich mich erinnern kann."

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Was sollte sie nur machen? Draco brauchte sie. Draco mochte sie. Draco wollte mit ihr ausgehen, solange er noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Die Vorstellung war keineswegs abstoßend. Die Vorstellung war eigentlich sehr verlockend. Aber...

„Ich müsste den Laden verlassen", sagte sie, erkannte endlich den Haken an der Sache.

Er nickte.

„Kann ich darüber nachdenken?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er. „Lass dir nur nicht zu viel Zeit oder ich muss mir Sorgen darüber machen, dass ich dich möglicherweise nie wiedersehe." Er hielt kurz inne, dachte und küsste sie dann kurz an ihrer Schläfe. Widerwillig ließ er sie los. „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Leute warten auf mich. Es hat einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet heute hierher zurückzukommen, das kann ich dir sagen."

„Richtig", sagte sie, wischte sich über ihre fleckigen Wangen. „Ich verstehe."

„Ich hoffe, dich bald zu sehen", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder zur Tür wandte. „Das hoffe ich wirklich."

Hermine zögerte, versuchte zu entscheiden, wie sie antworten sollte. Sie schaute sich in ihrem kleinen Laden um, blickte zu Krummbein, zu dem schwachen Feuer im Kamin. Wie viel hiervon war real? Konnte sie das aufgeben und hinaus in diesen Sturm treten? Was wäre, wenn sie es niemals nach Hause schaffen würde?

Sie runzelte die Stirn, entschied sich. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Natürlich konnte sie dies verdammt noch mal tun.

„Du wirst mich noch mal sehen", erwiderte sie, blickte endlich auf.

Doch sie war ganz alleine.

* * *

 _Huhu ihr Lieben,_

 _Es freut euch sicher zu hören, dass ich nun mit dem nächsten und damit letzten Kapitel fertig bin und es noch vor Weihnachten posten werde. :)_

 _Ich kann euch schon mal soviel verraten, dass im nächsten Kapitel so einiges passieren wird und auch endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, was es mit dem Buchladen von Hermine auf sich hat. Was denkt ihr, was das so sein könnte?!_

 _Lasst es mich wissen und bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine schöne Zeit!_

 _Eure Ivy_


	3. Chapter 3

Den Laden zu verlassen war genau der Albtraum, den sie vermutet hatte.

Sobald sich die Tür ihres kleinen Buchladens hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, wurde Hermine in einen heulenden Sturm gezogen und vom herumwirbelnden Weiß geblendet. Die Kraft des Windes brachte sie beinahe zu Fall, weshalb sie sich auf ihre Knie sinken ließ. Sie grub sich ihren Weg zu einem weit entfernten Licht, was sie inbrünstig hoffte vorzufinden. Ab und zu musste sie blinzeln und das Licht war mittlerweile an einem anderen Ort. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht wieder zu der Welt, die sie zurückließ, zurückzukehren. Sie durfte nicht versagen. Es gab einen Grund, weshalb sie nicht versagen durfte. Einen wichtigen Grund.

Was war es noch mal?

Je weiter sie sich von ihrem Laden entfernte, desto weniger konnte sie sich erinnern. Zunächst waren die Regale in ihrer Erinnerung leer. Sie machte Dracos Silhouette aus, wie er am Feuer las. Krummbein schnurrte zu ihren Füßen.

Doch während sie sich weiter davon schleppte, verschwamm alles. Die Anordnung des Ladens war zerstört. Dracos Haarfarbe war die falsche. Krummbein sah aus wie ein Otter mit Katzenaugen. Die Zeit verdrehte sich. Hermine kroch immer weiter, hatte zu viel Angst etwas Anderes zu tun.

 _Draco._

 _Draco._

 _Draco._

Erschöpfung machte sich langsam breit, doch sie bewegte sich weiter – erkannte mit sinkender Gewissheit, dass Anzuhalten wahrscheinlich ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Sie konnte ihre Hände nicht mehr spüren. Ihre Knie waren aufgrund des Krabbelns und Stolperns beinah aufgeschürft und sie war sich sicher, dass sie bereits bluteten. Eine gefährliche Taubheit breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

 _Draco...?_

Was war das Wort?

 _Erschöpft._ Ja.

 _Erschöpft._

Am Ende hörte sie auf, überhaupt zu versuchen, sich zu erinnern woher sie kam und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl in ihrer Brust. Dort ruhte eine gewisse Wärme, ein Gefühl der Fülle, welches sie weiter antrieb. Das musste auch der Grund sein, weshalb sie an diesem merkwürdigen Ort war. Das Gefühl wurde stärker... Sie musste ganz nah sein.

In der Ferne konnte sie ein piependes Geräusch ausmachen und Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen, hoffte, sie könne in dem starken Nebel irgendeinen Hinweis entdecken. Sie hielt kurz inne, um sich zu stärken, und dann begann sie zu rennen. Das Piepsen wurde lauter. Es erinnerte sie an etwas – an den Herzmonitor ihres Großvaters, als dieser ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war.

Sie wollte schreien, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie keine Stimme besaß.

„Hermine?", sagte eine Stimme, die sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Ihr Bauch machte einen Hüpfer. Harry. Das war Harry! Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht sehen?

„Ron! Ron, komm zurück! Sie wacht auf!"

Hermine zappelte solange im Nebel herum, bis ihre Füße ausrutschten und plötzlich war sie ganz still. Du meine Güte, sie war an der Kante einer Klippe. Ein weiterer Schritt und sie wäre direkt in den Abgrund gestürzt.

„Hermine!", sagte Rons Stimme. „Bist du da? Wir sind genau hier, Liebes. Komm zurück zu uns."

 _Ich versuche es_ , dachte sie verzweifelt. _Wo seid ihr?_

 _Erschöpft._

 _Erschöpft._

 _Erschöpft._

„Ruf den Heiler", sagte Harry. „Schnell. Sie ist fast bei uns."

Hermine ließ ihren Fuß über die Kante baumeln und wunderte sich. Was sollte sie machen? Wie konnte sie ihre Freunde erreichen? Der Bücherladen existierte für sie nicht länger – er war in einer Welt, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sie stand direkt vor einem Abgrund. Wie war sie nur hierher gelangt?

Trotzdem, dieses Gefühl. Es war nicht weggegangen. Es war stärker als jemals zuvor, schepperte in ihrer Brust. Sie starrte über die Klippe und ihr Herz drohte ihr beinah aus der Brust zu springen.

Dies hatte alles entschieden.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprang.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, standen Harry und Ron über ihr, sie weinten und lachten und redeten schneller, als sie ihnen folgen konnte.

Sie hatte es nach Hause geschafft.

* * *

Sich von einem Koma zu erholen war überhaupt nicht so, wie sie es in Filmen gesehen hatte. Es war langsam, so langsam, als ob man einen Sack Kohlen durch den Dreck ziehen würde. Ihre Sprache kam nicht gleich zurück und als sie kam, war es zunächst frustrierend begrenzt.

„Erschöpft", sagte sie eines Tages, überraschte damit jeden im Zimmer. Ihre Heiler lächelten und gratulierten ihr, allerdings war sie verwirrt. Weshalb hatte ihr Gehirn dieses Wort gewählt, um ihr Schweigen zu brechen? Sie spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Brust, wie ein Ballon, der sich aufblies, und eine Angst, dass sie möglicherweise etwas sehr Wichtiges vergaß.

Harry und Ron klebten weiterhin an ihrer Bettseite, erfreuten sie mit Geschichten, um sie aufzumuntern, während es ihr nur langsam besser ging. Gelegentlich brachten sie Licht in das, was mit ihr geschehen war.

„Ein betrunkener Fahrer", sagte Ron und verzog dabei sein Gesicht.

„Du hast sechs Monate im Koma gelegen", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Wir dachten, du würdest niemals wieder aufwachen", murmelte Ron. „Wir begannen, die Hoffnung zu verlieren."

„Wir haben alles versucht", meinte Harry ernst.

Hermine lächelte sie an, drückte liebevoll ihre Hände. Sie war froh hier zu sein, trotz der langsamen Erholung. Sie hatten definitiv den Albtraum ihres Lebens, als sie verletzt wurde – sie sahen beide so viel älter aus, als sie sich erinnerte. Harry besaß ein paar verfrühte graue Harre an seiner Schläfe und Ron sah fast die ganze Zeit müde aus. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie momentan so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, dann war es sehr traurig. Vor dem Unfall war Harry mit seiner Arbeit als Auror so beschäftigt, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, wenn sie ihn einmal im Monat beim Abendessen der Weasleys gesehen hatte. Nachdem sie und Ron sich getrennt hatten, hatte sie beide zusammen nicht mehr getroffen.

Es war einsam gewesen.

Ab und zu fragten Harry und Ron sie, ob sie sich an etwas aus ihrer „schlafenden" Zeit, so nannten sie es, erinnerte. Es gab nie etwas, was sie ihnen erzählen konnte. Die sechs Monate waren eine Lücke, wiederholte sie. Sechs Monate des Nichts.

Sie entschied sich dazu, den beiden nicht zu erzählen, dass sie sich außerdem an ein Gefühl der vollständigen Geborgenheit erinnerte. Und dass sie sich manchmal wünschte, dies wieder zu spüren.

Die Heilerin, welche ihr zugeteilt war, war sehr freundlich und brachte Hermine Stapel an Zeitungen, damit sie versuchen konnte, die Dinge, die sie verpasst hatte, wieder aufzuholen. Imogen DeSouza war jünger, als die meisten anderen Heiler im St.-Mungo und zudem eine sehr schlaue Frau. Sie redete fröhlich mit Hermine über so ziemlich alles, während sie ihre Untersuchungen durchführte. Hermine wusste, sie würde diese Unterhaltungen vermissen, wenn es ihr schließlich gut genug ging, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.

Während einer dieser Visiten bemerkte Hermine etwas Merkwürdiges. Heilerin DeSouza hatte ihr ein paar Kopien des Tagesproheten für sie zum Lesen gebracht. Sie schielte auf den Stapel, hörte ihrer Heilerin nur halb zu, während sie über Hermines Genesung redete.

„Ende der Woche werden Sie dazu bereit sein, nach Hause zu gehen, wenn Sie so weitermachen", sagte sie. „Genau zur richtigen Zeit für Weihnachten. Ihre Werte sehen endlich wieder normal aus, was eine große Erleichterung ist, wenn man den Schaden bedenkt, den das Auto verursacht..."

Doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas Anderem. Die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite des Propheten hielt sie gefangen. _Zerstörter Grabstein des Todessers Lucius Malfoy_ lautete der Titel.

„Imogen", unterbrach sie. „Was wissen Sie darüber?"

Ihre Heilerin runzelte die Stirn, überflog die Seite. „Nicht viel. Lucius hatte sich eine Menge Feinde gemacht, selbst als er hier war. Trotzdem ist der Vandalismus an einem Grab ein Griff unter die Gürtellinie."

„Lucius Malfoy war hier?"

Sie nickte. „Er wurde wegen Krebs behandelt. Aggressiv, unglücklicherweise. Er ist ein paar Wochen zuvor verstorben."

Die Angst war zurück. Hermine wusste, sie vergaß irgendetwas.

„Waren ihm Besucher erlaubt?"

Imogen hielt inne, ihre Hand war über den Ampullen an Medizin eingefroren. Sie ließ langsam ihre Hand fallen und sie drehte sich zu Hermine, ein ernster Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Weshalb fragen Sie?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig", sagte, war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie das Thema anschneiden sollte. Harry und Ron hatten ihr gegenüber Malfoy nie erwähnt, aber vielleicht gab es dafür einen Grund. Vielleicht gab es etwas, dass sie nicht wissen sollte. Aber wieso sollte das so sein?"

„Seine Frau war jeden Tag hier", antwortete Imogen.

„Ah. Das macht Sinn." Na gut, vielleicht bedeutete es wirklich nichts.

Es gab eine Pause und Imogen warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, überprüfte, dass niemand da war.

„Genauso wie sein Sohn."

Hermines Hände ruhten auf ihrem Schoß, sie versuchte, nicht so überwältigt auszusehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihr Herz raste.

 _Draco._

„Aber ist er nicht in Askaban?"

„Ja", erwiderte Imogen, schielte wieder zur Tür. „Er hatte eine spezielle Erlaubnis erhalten, bis zum Ableben seines Vaters hier im Krankenhaus zu verweilen."

„Weshalb würde das irgendjemand genehmigen?", fragte Hermine. „Wenn er ein verurteilter Todesser ist, dann wird er wohl kaum eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen, nur, weil sein Vater krank ist."

„Sicherlich wurden... Arrangements vereinbart." Imogens Stimme war zu einem Flüstern gesunken. „Außergewöhnliche Umstände."

„Aber was für eine Art von..."

Sie wurden durch die Ankunft Hermines Eltern unterbrochen und Hermine begrüßte sie mit gezwungener Freude, als sie beobachtete, wie Imogen davonschlich. Sie wollte über das Timing schreien. Es ging definitiv etwas vor sich. Imogen waren ihre Fragen sichtlich unangenehm und Hermine spürte plötzlich einen blinden Drang herauszufinden, was sie ihr verschwieg.

Die Malfoys waren der Schlüssel dazu. Sie mussten es einfach.

* * *

Hermine erwachte mit einem Schrecken mitten in der Nacht. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas gehört hatte. Das Krankenhaus war dennoch ruhig... nur das gedämpfte Summen der gedimmten Lampen im Flur und das Tropfen eines weit entfernten Wasserhahns. Vor ihrem Fenster hatte es begonnen zu schneien, es wurde vom Mond angeleuchtet.

Doch was hatte sie aufwachen lassen? Sie hatte merkwürdige Träume – etwas über einen Buchladen. Desorientiert fühlte sie nach ihrer Nachttischlampe.

Ihre Hand landete auf einem Papierstapel. Hermine erinnerte sich deutlich daran, dass sie ihren Nachttisch leergeräumt hatte, bevor sie zu Bett gegangen war.

Ein Funken nervöser Aufregung loderte in ihrem Bauch auf.

Vorsichtig schob sie die Blätter unter die Decke, entschied sich, auf eine Lampe zu verzichten. Ihren Zauberstab herausnehmend zog sie die Decke über sich und flüsterte: „Lumos!"

Ihr stockte der Atem.

 _Legilimentik und Bewusstlose_ , so lautete der wissenschaftliche Titel des obersten Artikels.

 _Anwendung von Legilimentik an Koma-Patienten_ war der Titel des zweiten Artikels, gefolgt von einigen Seiten der Warnung, niemals ohne sehr spezielle Übung zu versuchen, den Geist einer bewusstlosen Person zu betreten.

 _Die Kunst des Krieges_ hieß der dritte Artikel, ein nachdenkliches Stück, welches anscheinend direkt nach dem Krieg vom Tagespropheten veröffentlicht wurde. Hermine begann wie wahnsinnig den Text zu überfliegen – fragte sich, wie es zu den anderen beiden passte. Ihr Blick landete auf einer Textzeile mit hervorgehobenen Worten.

 _Draco Malfoy, der einzige Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy und Erbe des Malfoy Vermögens, wurde während des zweiten Großen Zaubererkrieges in fortgeschrittener Legilimentik ausgebildet. Nach dem finalen Kampf gab es das Gerücht, dass er einer der wenigen überlebenden Legilimentiker ist, der diese streng überwachten Techniken beherrscht. Zurzeit sitzt er eine Strafe für seine Taten in Askaban ab._

„Oh, mein Gott", sagte Hermine. Die Erinnerungen kamen krachend zurück. Lutra Bücher. Krummbein. Draco.

Sie war nicht rein zufällig aufgewacht – sie war für _ihn_ zurückgekommen. Sie würde immer noch in ihrem Verstand gefangen sein, wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte. Gott, sie war bereit dazu gewesen, für immer dort zu bleiben. Keine Freunde, keine Familie... nur ein einsamer Laden in einer versteckten Welt.

Das warme Gefühl in ihrer Brust ergab nun deutlich mehr Sinn. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten hatte sie Draco ins Herz geschlossen. Sehr stark. Und soweit sie wusste, wurden ihre Gefühle erwidert.

Aber was war passiert? Harry und Ron hatten definitiv nicht gewollt, dass sie es herausfand, und jetzt war Draco zurück hinter Gittern. Es gab so viel, was es in kurzer Zeit aufzudecken galt.

Was war das heutige Datum? Der 20. Dezember?

Merlins Bart, sie hatte viel Arbeit vor sich.

* * *

Askaban war die Hölle auf Erden.

Es roch nach Verwesung, wie sich zersetzendes Gewebe und Dreck, wie Schweiß und Blut. Draco hatte sich nie so wirklich an den üblen Gestank gewöhnen können, doch nun, da er eine Atempause hinter sich hatte, war es sehr viel schlimmer. Nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Verlassen eines Ortes und sich endlich wieder an saubere Luft zu gewöhnen, nur um dann wieder in die stickende Grube, welche das Gefängnis war, geworfen zu werden.

Er wusste, dass es so sein würde, das Zurückkommen. Doch es machte es nicht einfacher. Monate zuvor, als er das unerwartete Angebot vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, erkannte er, dass es schwieriger war zurückzukehren, wenn man zuvor in den Geschmack von Freiheit kam. Er akzeptierte das Angebot natürlich trotzdem. Seinen Vater zu sehen, bevor er starb, war Grund genug. Die Aufgabe war trotzdem zweifelsohne interessant.

Zunächst war es nur ein einfacher Austausch von Gefallen. Draco bekam nur die Grundlagen erklärt: Er würde in jemandes Verstand eindringen, der im Koma lag – jemand, der von hoher Wichtigkeit für das Ministerium war. Er kannte natürlich die Technik. Es war trickreich, so wie jede Magie, die am Geist angewandt wurde, allerdings klang die Herausforderung lohnenswert. Außerdem brachte es ihn für eine Weile aus dem Gefängnis. Es war schon so lange her, dass es ihm erlaubt war zu zaubern. Es juckte ihn danach, sich wie ein angemessener Zauberer zu fühlen.

Dann ging alles in den Keller. Als er entdeckte, dass seine Klienten niemand geringeres als der verfluchte Harry Potter und sein nutzloser Handlanger waren, war er wütend. Für das Ministerium zu arbeiten war schlimm genug, aber für das idiotische Duo? Konnte er das tun? Gott, er _hasste_ sie, und wusste, sie fühlten im Gegenzug genau das Gleiche. Und wenn jemand in Askaban davon Wind bekam, was er hier trieb, würde er mit seiner Zunge aufgehangen werden.

Als er dann die Identität des Patienten herausfand, konnte er wirklich nicht mehr ablehnen. Er war zu sehr fasziniert, um nein zu sagen.

„Denk dran, Malfoy," spie Weasley während ihres extrem angespannten (und schwer beaufsichtigten) ersten Treffens, „dass, wenn du sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzt... wenn du in ihrem Kopf rummurkst, werde ich dir mit meinen verdammten _Zähnen_ Gliedmaße um Gliedmaße ausreißen."

„Notiert", schnappte Draco. Ihm waren die drei leitenden Auroren, die jeden Atemzug von ihm überwachten, allzu bewusst. In Hermine Grangers geschädigtem Gehirn Schaden anrichten? Das wäre ein Todeswunsch. Nein, trotz ihrer Bedenken, war er wirklich nur auf seinen Auftrag konzentriert. Es war sehr viel schwieriger, als es klang, jemandes Geist zu betreten, während sie schliefen. Die Menschen schalteten meist ab, wenn sie bewusstlos waren, nicht gewillt jemanden reinzulassen. Und es war Hermine Granger, die es galt zu knacken. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einen Hauch von ihm mitkriegen und ihn mit seinem Hintern zuerst wieder rauswerfen. Das gesamte Experiment könnte sinnlos sein.

Außer, dass sie ihn reingelassen hatte. Er verstand immer noch nicht weshalb. Als er sich am Anfang neben ihr Krankenhausbett gesetzt hatte, ihre blassen, zerzausten Züge betrachtete, stählte er sich für einen Abend voller Enttäuschung. Wer wusste schon, was da drin vorging? Sie war schon für Monate in diesem Zustand. Was wäre, wenn sie entschlossen war, so zu bleiben?

In der Tat war ihr Verstand ein reines Unwetter und Draco wanderte ziellos umher – es fühlte sich an wie Stunden – und fragte sich, ob ihr Gehirn vielleicht stärker verletzt war, als es jemand vermutete. Schattige Gebäude kreuzten gelegentlich seinen Weg, allerdings konnte er keine Haustüren erkennen und alle Lichter waren aus. Es war eine Geisterstadt. Er war durchnässt und ihm war kalt. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals eine Spur der Person finden würde, die er kannte? Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufgeben. Er musste Leuten einen Bericht abgeben.

Wo würde sich Hermine Granger während eines Sturms verstecken?

Als er schließlich Lutra Bücher fand, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es war typisch für sie, sich in ihrem Geist ein kleines Paradies zu bilden. Sie schien recht zufrieden zu sein – immerhin hatte sie ihr Leben dort mit allem ausgestattet, was sie brauchte. Selbst ihre verstorbene Katze war wiedererschienen. Draco hätte fast gelacht, bis er erkannte, was das bedeutete.

Sie hatte sich alles so gestaltet, dass sie diesen Ort nie mehr verlassen musste. Sie war verletzt und ihr Geist hatte entschieden, sich bis zu einem gewissen Level selbst zu schützen – um jeden Preis.

Natürlich verstanden das ihre idiotischen Freunde nicht.

„Warum kannst du ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass sie aufwachen soll?", fragte Ron wütend.

„Weil es sie womöglich unter Schock stellen würde und sie vermutlich sterben würde, Idiot", antwortete Draco, erschöpft von der hirnverbrannten Befragung. „Sie muss selber zurückkommen wollen. Ich nehme an, ihr wollt keine Leiche in diesem Krankenhausbett."

„Schnauze!", knurrte Ron. „Rede nicht so über sie!"

„Dann hör auf, dumme Vorschläge zu machen! Glaub es oder nicht, ich weiß tatsächlich, was ich mache, Weasley. Wenn ich mir damit keine Zeit lasse, kommt Granger überhaupt nicht zurück."

„Aber weshalb sollte sie den Laden nicht verlassen wollen?", fragte Harry, beinahe zu sich selbst. „Vermisst sie nicht ihr altes Leben? Vermisst sie nicht uns?"

Dafür hatte Draco keine Antwort. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hermines Leben vor dem Unfall gewesen ist. Vermutlich war sie noch mit Weasley zusammen. Vermutlich war sie immer noch ein unausstehlicher Bücherwurm, der von einfach verdammt _jedem_ geliebt wurde.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie trotzdem ganz schön einsam wirkte.

Und selbstverständlich musste er dahingehen und alles schlimmer machen. Nicht nur, weil ihm seine Hände gebunden waren und er versuchen und sie drängen musste ihren Laden zu verlassen, sondern für einen ganz anderen Grund.

Er musste dahin und sich verflucht noch mal in sie verlieben. Ihre dummen Teetassen und ihre dumme Freundlichkeit und ihr großartiger Humor. Es schien beinahe grausam als er erkannte, wie gut sie zusammenpassten, wo er doch nicht mal in der Hölle eine Chance hätte.

Draco seufzte, wurde von einem kalten Luftzug, der durch seine Zelle rasselte, aus dem in Erinnerungen schwelgen rausgerissen – erinnerte ihn genau daran, wo er war. Er musste gehen und sich in eine Frau verlieben, die komplett unerreichbar war. Eine Gryffindor. Eine Kriegsheldin. Ein Ordensmitglied. Eine Muggelgeborene.

Komatös.

Er, auf der anderen Seite, war mehr als wach. Es gab keinen Ausweg von dem, was er war – ein Krimineller. Ein Feigling. Der von Trauer geplagte Sohn eines Reinblüterfanatikers. Ein völliger Misserfolg.

Davon mal abgesehen, selbst wenn sie aufwachte, würde sie sich sowieso an nicht eine verdammte Sache erinnern.

„Erbärmlich", murmelte er zu sich selbst und grub sich in seine schäbige Decke.

* * *

Weihnachten im Gefängnis war genauso fröhlich wie jeder andere Tag des Tages. Sie aßen wässrigen Brei zum Frühstück und dann wurde ihnen ein einziger Keks als Dessert gereicht. Vielleicht war das die Idee der Verwaltung für ein festliches Mahl gewesen.

Draco beendete sein mageres Essen und stand auf, um zu gehen – vermutlich war er in seiner Zelle glücklicher, als hier unten mit der ungewaschenen Masse. Ein Wächter hielt ihn auf seinem Weg zur Tür auf.

„Malfoy, Sie werden ihm Krankenflügel verlangt", grunzte der Dummkopf.

„Ich bin nicht krank", sagte er. Nach seiner Erfahrung holte man sich im Krankenflügel eher eine Infektion, als dass man dort aufgepäppelt wurde.

„Es war keine Empfehlung", antwortete der Wächter.

Draco seufzte und wurde durch die dunklen und zugigen Flure eskortiert. Ein weiterer Wächter, doppelt so groß wie er selber, zerrte ihn grob am Arm.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hielten sie an einem privaten Klo am Ende des Flures vom Krankenschwesternbüro.

„Rein", sagte der Wächter. „Duschen und umziehen."

Nicht über die Möglichkeit, sich sauber zu schrubben, diskutieren wollend, schlurfte Draco hinein und schluchzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als das tatsächlich warme Wasser aus den Rohren floss. Er seifte sich seine Haare ein und wusch jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, während er sich fragte, was das Ganze sollte. Saubere Gefängniskleidung lag auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke und er zog sie an, konzentrierter als je zuvor. Er verbrachte zehn Minuten mit Zähne putzen, er genoss jede Sekunde. Wer weiß, wann dies wieder passieren würde.

Dieses Mal nahm der Wächter nicht seinen Arm, sondern setzte darauf neben ihm zu gehen, als sie einen Flur mit unscheinbaren Räumen entlanggingen.

„Wollen Sie mir zufällig sagen, wohin es geht?", fragt Draco.

„Sie haben einen Besucher", antwortete der Wächter.

„Jemand, für den ich duschen muss?"

Der Wächter räusperte sich unkomfortabel. „Die Miss sagte, dass es ein Teil der Bedingungen ist. Sie sagte, sie wären glücklich darüber."

Draco blieb stehen, sein Herz rutschte ihm in der Hose. „Frau _wer_?"

Der Wächter klatschte ihm eine auf den Hinterkopf und befahl ihm weiterzugehen.

Draco zuckte zusammen, berührte seinen Kopf und fragte sich, ob er es wagen sollte zu hoffen.

Der Wächter öffnete eine der Türen und deutete Draco an, vor ihm hinein zu gehen.

„Sie werden unbeaufsichtigt sein", grunzte der Wächter.

„Was, haben Sie keine Angst um meinen Besucher?", schmunzelte Draco. „Ich bin immerhin ein furchteinflößender Todesser."

„Miss kann selbst auf sich aufpassen. Sie haben zehn Minuten."

Unsicher, was er antworten sollte, nickte Draco und betrat den kleinen Raum.

Hermine Granger saß auf einer Seite eines schlichten Holztisches. Sie lächelte ihn nervös an. „Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie.

Draco bemerkte, dass er keine Worte hatte, die ihm aus seinem Mund kommen wollten.

„Bitte, Draco. Setz dich." Sie zeigte zum leeren Stuhl vor ihr.

Er setzte sich, wagte sich immer noch nicht zu sprechen.

Er sah, wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten und nahm sich ein Herz, erkannte, dass sie eindeutig ebenso nervös war.

Trotzdem verstand er nicht, was sie hier tat.

„Granger..."

„Hast du gedacht, ich habe dich vergessen?", fragte sie leise.

Ein Strom an Gefühlen traf ihn komplett überraschend. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und nickte.

„Wie könnte ich?", lächelte sie. „Ich dachte, wir wären uns durchaus nähergekommen."

Er nahm einen zitternden Atemzug. „Sind wir... natürlich. Es ist nur... Es ist... Es ist selten, dass sich Komapatienten..."

„... an das erinnern, was während des Komas passiert ist, ja. Ich hätte mich beinahe nicht erinnert, aber ich wusste, es fehlte irgendetwas. Etwas Wichtiges." Ihre Hand zitterte leicht und Draco schaute darauf, fragte sich, ob er sie mit seiner eigenen bedecken sollte. Er wollte. Unbedingt.

„Ich weiß, wir haben einen Deal, du und ich", sagte sie. „Du würdest mich da rausholen, allerdings scheint es so, als ob ich meine einmalige Gelegenheit verpasst habe."

Draco gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Granger, ich würde dir dies niemals vorwerfen. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du immer noch mit jemandem wie mir auf ein Date gehen willst."

„Wirklich?", sagte sie unschuldig. „Denn ich erinnere mich deutlich daran, dass ich dafür aus dem Koma erwacht bin. Beweist das nicht, dass ich möchte?"

Er starrte sie an, kümmerte sich nicht darum sein Erstaunen zu verschleiern.

„Du... du kannst mich nicht wirklich wollen, Granger. Ich habe dir wirklich rein gar nichts zu bieten."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Dein Buchgeschmack ist recht annehmbar."

Er gaffte sie an.

„Und du siehst ziemlich reizend im Feuerschein aus."

Dies entlockte ihm ein Lachen. „Hermine Granger!"

„Was?", fragte sie lächelnd. „Das ist die simple Wahrheit."

Er wirkte sehr schnell ernüchtert. „Hermine, es gibt nichts Einfaches dabei. Du weißt, was für Dinge ich getan habe. Du... du weißt, was ich bin. Was ich war. Und davon mal abgesehen stecke ich hier auf unbestimmte Zeit fest."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und nickte. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich habe mir deinen Fall angesehen und ich glaube, dass du eine sehr ungerechte Strafe bekommen hast – wenn man bedenkt, wie jung du warst, als die meisten deiner Taten passierten. Ich habe eine Überprüfung deiner Haftstrafe angefordert. Dein Verhalten ist hervorragend und du hast Reue für deine Taten gezeigt, was sehr viel mehr ist als das, was ich über einige deiner Kollegen sagen kann. Ich will, dass du für weitere sechs Monate hier bist, aber nicht einen Tag länger."

„Aber… aber das würde meine Strafe um vier Jahre verkürzen."

„Durchaus", sagte sie. „Du hast bereits mehr als genug gesessen. Deine Strafe war unverhältnismäßig lang und ich habe vor, dass das behoben wird. Außerdem habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass du nach deiner Entlassung umgeschult wirst – was auch immer dich für ein Berufsfeld interessiert. Die Firmen deines Vaters wurden alle aufgelöst, wie du weißt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas finden wirst. Vielleicht eröffnest du einen kleinen Laden? Alles legal, natürlich."

Draco blinzelte sie an. „Meinst du das gerade Ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Granger…", er zappelte herum. Auf jeden Fall klang es wunderbar, allerdings verschwendete sie ihre Zeit. Er war es nicht wert. Er war dem Dunklen Lord in einen grausamen Krieg gefolgt, weil er zu feige war etwas Anderes zu tun. Menschen waren durch ihn _gestorben_. Hermine Granger hatte nichts damit zu tun, ihre Hände schmutzig zu machen, indem sie versuchte Draco Malfoy zu helfen.

„Ich schätze das, was du machen willst, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist." Er lachte trocken, hielt seinen Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet. „Ich bin kein Held, Granger. Ich habe eine lange Liste an Leuten, die ich enttäuschte."

Hermine seufzte. „Hör mal. Ich verstehe, dass wir niemals miteinander ausgekommen sind, du und ich. Ich bin nicht komplett naiv und ich erinnere mich mit einer lebendigen Klarheit an unsere Schuljahre. Ich war pedantisch und du warst ein Rüpel."

„Granger…"

„Nein, nein, hör zu. Trotz alledem ist die Person, die ich in den letzten Monaten kennengelernt habe, eine andere Person als ich erwartet hätte. Du bist nicht der Junge, der du einmal warst, Draco. Du bist erwachsen geworden. Ich behaupte nicht, dass einer von uns perfekt ist, doch, wenn du auch nur ein Fünkchen von dem bist, was ich vermute, dann verdienst du eine zweite Chance. Ich habe eine einzigartige Position, nur deshalb kann ich dir das anbieten."

„Du arbeitest mit der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung zusammen, oder?", fragte er endlich schlussfolgernd.

„Das tue ich. Und ich will helfen, wenn du mich lässt. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest, dann läge ich jetzt immer noch im Koma. Ich weigere mich, dies einfach so ziehen zu lassen ohne meinen Teil dafür getan zu haben, egal, wie armselig du über dich denkst."

„Jesus", flüsterte er. „Das könnte wirklich passieren?"

Sie lächelte. „Das könnte es wirklich."

Draco hob zögernd seinen Arm, berührte zunächst nur ihre Finger mit seinen Fingerspitzen, und bedeckte schließlich ihre Hand vollständig. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, fähig zu sein, sie so zu berühren. Sie atmete scharf ein und wendete ihre Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.

Er gluckste, ihm war plötzlich schwindlig. „Wie auf Erden hast du das alles rausgefunden? Du weißt, dass kaum jemand etwas davon weiß. Weasley und Potter haben mich unter Todesqualen bedroht über dieses Thema zu schweigen. Niemand soll wissen, zu was sie das Ministerium überredet haben."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", antwortete sie aufgebracht. „Dachten, sie würden mich beschützen, denke ich. Ich hatte etwas Hilfe dabei, das Rätsel zu lösen, und habe dann anschließend alle Puzzleteile zusammengefügt. Sie hatten auch keine Ahnung, was sie mit meinen Erinnerungen anfangen sollten."

„Gott, was hätte ich nicht dafür bezahlt, um ihre Gesichter zu sehen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr, allerdings verstehen sie nicht immer alles. Sie haben ihre eigenen Leben und sie müssen mir meines lassen. Das ist mir wichtig. Es wird sie einige Zeit brauchen, sich an meine Entscheidung zu gewöhnen, aber irgendwann werden sie es verstehen."

„Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, dass du noch mit Weasely zusammen wärst, weißt du. Es ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich nicht eher etwas unternommen habe."

„Ich beginne zu verstehen, dass er wahrscheinlich wollte, dass du das denkst. Er… Na ja. Er wird eifersüchtig."

Draco lachte. „Ich schätze, er ist nicht komplett dumm. Es fiel mir schwer den Fakt zu verstecken, dass ich total verrückt nach dir war. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat bemerkt, was da vorging." Dann schloss er seinen Mund, erkannte, dass er dieses spezielle Geständnis eigentlich nicht in einem gruseligen Besucherraum in einem Zauberergefängnis hatte beichten wollen.

Sie lächelte ihn einfach nur an und drückte seine Hand fester.

Er entgegnete ihr Lächeln, fühlte sich leichtsinnig vor Erleichterung. „Bedenke nur, wie fantastisch unser Date sein wird, wenn ich sechs Monate Zeit zum Planen habe."

„Du bist verrückt", lachte sie. „Lass mich an deiner Strafe arbeiten. Wir werden dieses Date haben, das verspreche ich dir."

Es klopfte an der Tür, das Signal dafür, dass ihr Treffen dem Ende nahte. Sie standen beide hektisch auf, doch ihre Finger blieben fest miteinander verhakt. Draco überfiel auf einmal ein panisches Gefühl – wie lang würde es dauern, bis er sie wiedersehen würde? Der Wächter räusperte sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Draco wusste, dass er sie jeden Moment öffnete.

„Granger", murmelte er, lehnte sich zu ihr. Als ob sie sich blind verstehen würden, neigte sie ihren Kopf seinem entgegen und fing seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Er muss nur Sekunden gedauert haben, doch Draco fühlte einen angenehmen Ruck in seinem Bauch und als sie sich von ihm entfernte, unterdrückte er ein Wimmern.

Sie drückte ihm noch einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange und grinste ihn an, bevor sie einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Malfoy", sie nickte. „Ich werde nächste Woche wieder hier sein, damit wir deinen Fall diskutieren können. Fröhliche Weihnachten." Mit einem klitzekleinen Lächeln ließ sie seine Hand los und verließ den Raum.

Draco flog zurück zu seiner Zelle. Er konnte den Dreck ignorieren, den Gestank, die anzüglich grinsenden Gefangenen, das schreckliche Essen, die seelenzerstörende Einsamkeit, welche in den Wänden dieses Gebäudes lebte.

Er musste ein Date planen, ein Leben hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Und darüber hinaus mochte er so ziemlich Hermines Empfehlung, ein kleines Geschäft zu eröffnen.

Vielleicht würde ein Buchladen funktionieren.

* * *

 _Hallöchen ihr Lieben!_

 _Wie versprochen ist hier das neue und damit auch letzte Kapitel dieses Kurztrips. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und habt mit den beiden mitgefiebert :)_

 _Bis bald,_

 _Eure Ivy_


End file.
